A connector connecting apparatus having a plurality of reception connectors into which insertion connectors (cable connectors) provided at ends of cables are inserted has been conventionally used. For example, in a control device serving as a connector connecting apparatus in which a control substrate controlling an industrial robot is provided within a casing, a plurality of reception connectors mounted in an aligned manner on the control substrate are exposed to outside of the casing.
The insertion connectors are inserted into these reception connectors, respectively. Further, when the insertion connectors are individually inserted into and removed from the reception connectors, the number of steps is increased and thus the operation becomes complicated. When a plurality of connectors of the same shape are used, there may be a case where a correspondence between the insertion connectors and the reception connectors cannot be recognized when the insertion connectors have been once removed. Therefore, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a cover in which a plurality of insertion connectors are held in an aligned manner to enable the insertion connectors to be inserted and removed altogether and to prevent a correspondence between the insertion connectors and reception connectors from becoming unrecognized.